The Sword of Angels
by Tikibeans
Summary: Yugi and Jou start reading a hot new book. But, becuase of a magical spell accidently set off by Jou...Anzu, Yugi, Yami, and Jou become the characters in the story!Written by 867-5309.
1. I have a witty title for this chapter,I ...

Stardust:Aha, you thought we was done with you, bishi's?  
  
Yami:pleeeeease....just leave me aloooone...  
  
Jounouchi:ulf...Is this another story that makes me look like an idiot?  
  
867-5309:Noope!I wrote it!  
  
Jounouchi:yeah, hot damn!  
  
Yami:geez...  
  
867-5309:this is gonna be one weird fic, peoples!  
  
Orion:oh-boy.  
  
867-5309:*huggles Orion*Sorry, but no one likes non-humor stories with real characters in them.  
  
Orion:Eheh...Tooo baaaad...  
  
867-5309:*pats him on the head*Okay!LET'S DO THIS,PEOPLE!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou sat on his couch, watching television. "Man, nuthin's on..." he muttered.The news...late-night shows...infomertials..."God!Ya'd think something non-informative would be on tonight!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation.So, Jou sat and thought for awhile. What could he do?  
  
"Hmmm...lessee...Honda is probably in bed, it's like...1:30 in the morning...Uhhh...Anzu and Yugi are probably in bed, too...Man, maybe *I* should go to bed? It is pretty late...NAH..." he was just going to look for some movie to watch, when someone buzzed the doorbell. "Geez..."he mumbled curse words as he opened the door.  
  
Yami was standing there, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Jou cleared his throught "Ahaha...Hi there Yami...Strange seeing you here, at an hour and a half into Tuesday..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Yami held up his hand for silence. "I'm just here to pick up the book you borrowed from Yugi. He needs it back." Jou thought for a second."Book...book...Oh yea...!I'll go get it." he said, and dashed off twards his room.  
  
Yami walked in to inspect Jou's apartment. It was kind of messy, and the only source of light was from the television. Yami sighed, wondering how these people could stare at a box for hours on end. Yugi liked to wach cartoons, he'd get up at 8:30 every Saturday just to watch them. Yami always said it would rot his mind, that Yugi should read a book.  
  
Which was why he was here now. Yami had bought a book for Yugi a few days ago. It was called 'The Sword of Angels', and Yugi had found the fantasy novel very intriguing. When he explaing the plot so far to Jou, the latter asked if he could read it.  
  
Jou came out of his room with the paperback novel in his hand, smiling. "This is a great book. No wonder Yugi wants it back!" Jou said. Yami half-smiled and took the book from Jou. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Jou?" he asked. Jou made a thoughtful look."...Nope.Why'd you expect me to be awake at 1:30 in the morning?" he asked back, walking with Yami to the door. "Becuase. People like you are very typical.You sleep during school, and stay up to watch dramatic 'reality television'." Yami smiled again and left.  
  
Jou fidgeted."Maybe I should get to sleep...I am getting tired..." he yawned and walked back into his room.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi was walking to school, reading the book Yami bought him. It was very interesting. He had thought it would be boring, but Yami had bought it for him, so Yugi had decided to try it out. And since Yami had gotten the book back from Jou last night, Yugi could finally figure out what happened next.  
  
Anzu, at one point, started walking with him. She smiled.'How cute...Yugi's reading that book Yami got him. I'm glad Yugi's doing something other than playing games and watching TV.' she thought.She looked up to see Jou crossing the street to join them."Hey, guys!" he called, waving in mid-cross.Anzu waved at him, and Yugi looked up from his book."Hi, Jou!" he said. Jou smiled."I see you've got your nose in that book still." he said. "I'm gonna have to buy my own copy on the way home from school today!" Anzu giggled "You in a bookstore is like seeing a fish out of water." Jou glared at her.  
  
Yugi luaghed and continued reading.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou sat in class, willing the hands on the clock to go faster.He wanted to get his hands on one of those books...!  
  
The teacher was droning on about something, but Jou wasn't paying attention. He looked over at Yugi.  
  
Yugi was paying attention. He was resting his chin on his hand, but paying attention.The Millenium Puzzle was swinging from his neck, brushing against his legs.   
  
His hand slipped and he laid his head down on the desk, finally asleep.  
  
Jou luaghed to himself.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Katsuya?" Jou twitched "Uhh...no, sir.." The teacher walked over and prodded Yugi awake. Yugi sat up, and the class laughed."The two of you will serve detention after school for not paying attention during class."Yugi moaned.  
  
Jou's jaw dropped.Now he'd have to wait even longer to get that book...!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi yawned, reading his book in detention.  
  
//Aibou...You should really pay more attention in school.//  
  
/I know, I know./  
  
//By the way, Yugi, you seem to be spending alot of your time reading that book I got you.//  
  
Yugi smiled./Allright, Yami. You win./  
  
//I knew it.See, sometimes reading beats television with a stick.//  
  
Yugi turned the page./Jou seemed to like it too./  
  
//I could tell.//  
  
Yugi looked over at Jou, who was on the verge of bursting into a cussing mess.  
  
/He said he wanted to buy one for himself./  
  
//I heard him. It seems odd, doesn't it? Jou wanting to read a book...//  
  
Yugi smiled again, and returned to his book.  
  
Jou, on the other hand, was twitching with impatients. There was five minutes to the end of detention, and an hour till the bookstore closed.'gotta get outta here...' he thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou looked through the bookstore, trying to find the book he wanted. His stomach lurched when he didn't find it, so he walked up to the man at the counter."S'cuse me.." he said.The clerk looked up."How can I help you, young man?" he asked. He was in at least his early sixties, flecks of grey in his hair. Jou cleared his throat."Yeah..I'm looking for a specific book. It's called 'The Sword of Angels'." The clerk got up and started looking through the shelves, Jou following. "Well, that's quite a popular book. Just a few days ago, I had a boy about your age in here buying one for someone." Jou smiled. "Well...let me check in the back. Wait here." he said.   
  
Jou sighed. He hoped with everything he could muster that they had a copy in the back. Otherwise, he'd have to keep borrowing Yugi's copy, and Yugi seemed to like it. Jou didn't want to keep borrowing it if Yugi was right in the middle of it.  
  
The clerk came out with a hardcover book, blowing dust off it."Here we go.It's an older copy, but you look like you really want to read this book." Jou took the book, looking it over. He shrugged and handed the clerk his money, and headed for home.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi was hunched over the novel, cuaght up in the plot. Yami was sitting on Yugi's bed.He smiled.Yugi had been putting alot of his spare time into reading that book, and Yami was glad his aibou wasn't waisting hours on end watching television.  
  
Grandpa knocked on the door, opened it. "Lights out, Yugi." Yugi looked up and moaned. "Grandpa, can't I finish this chapter?" he asked, pulling the puupy-dog eyes.Yami chuckled."I think you should get some sleep, aibou." he said, standing."You have school tomarrow." Grandpa nodded."You can't afford another detention, Yugi." he closed the door.  
  
Yugi marked his page and put the book down."Man..it was getting good." he said. Yami walked over and ruffled Yugi's hair."G'night, Yugi." he said, smiling. Yugi took his jacket off. "Good night, Yami.See you in the morning." Yami nodded and dissapeared into the Puzzle.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou was sitting in his room, reading the book.It was older, true, but other than that it was pretty much the same.Since Jou had already read some from Yugi's book, he was now in the middle. As he turned the page, a peice of yellowish, crinkled paper fell out and onto his lap. "Hunh.. What's this?"he said to himself. He unfolded the parchment and found some fuzzy writing.  
  
Jou turned the paper in different directions, trying to read the words printed on it."Geez. I wonder if this has something to do with the story?" he asked outloud, again to himself.He shrugged it off, deciding to ask Yugi about it tomorrow.He turned back to the book and continued reading.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
That morning, Jou hastily packed his things for school, grabbing the old parchment on his way out of his room.He snatched a peice of buttered toast, straightened his colar, and walked off to meet Yugi and Anzu to go to school.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi looked over the paper Jou had just handed them.  
  
It was break, and most of the class was watching Anzu and Ryou duel.Jou had brought his new book, which, ironicaly, didn't look all that new. He said an old peice of paper had fallen out while reading.  
  
Yugi turned it around, like Jou had last night. "Tried that, Yug'." he said, in monotone.Yugi thought for a second."Why don't I ask Yami?" he said. Jou shrugged.  
  
Yugi walked up to the teacher."Um..Could I be excused to the restroom, please?" he asked, bowing. The teacher looked up. "Oh..of course, Yugi." he said, waving his hand dissmissivly. Yugi cheered silently, waved to Jou, and walked off to the boy's bathroom.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami stared at the paper.He closed his eyes, and the third appeared on his forehead, glowing. Yugi was standing infront of him."Well?" he asked. Yami held up a hand.Yugi sighed and sat down while Yami concentrated.   
  
After waiting a minute, Yami opened his eyes, the third dissapeared."It's in some very old language. Fortunently, I was able to translate it." he said, looking proud. Yugi raised an eyebrow."What'd it say?Hurry, I have to get back to class." he said. Yami nodded."Do you have a pen with you?" he asked.Yugi pulled a pen from his pocket and handed it to Yami.  
  
Yami then wrote the translation on the other side of the paper in Japanese."There. Now, get back to class." he said, and vanished into his Puzzle.Yugi smiled and ran back to the classroom.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou took his paper back."It says; 'The Sword has not been laid to rest, So you must find it's weilder.Bring with you the Magician, the Healer, and the Fallen Angel.'" Yugi leaned back in his chair."What a bunch of crap.Do you know what it means?" Jou shook his head."Nah. It was in the story, but it's really confusing." Yugi smiled."Yeah, I remember that part.It's where Darek the Knight finds out about his purpose in the Quest!" Jou nodded."Yeah."  
  
Yugi smiled and turned around. Yami cleared his throat.  
  
//Aibou...doesn't it seem strange that someone would write something already written in the book, in a totally different language?//  
  
/I dunno, Yami.Maybe they were in class, like I am, and trying to pay attention, like I am, and had to mark their page, like I did--/  
  
Yami luaghed. //Allright, aibou, allright. I'll let you get back to your work.//  
  
Yugi smiled and watched the teacher explain something at the board.  
  
Only, his voice was suddenly drowned out by a rushing sound, like water. Yugi looked at Jou, who was wide-eyed. The two exchanged glances.  
  
//Yugi...What on Earth is that noise?//  
  
/You hear it too?/  
  
//What?//  
  
/DO-YOU-HEAR-IT-TOO?/  
  
//YES!//  
  
Yugi winced. Jou was clutching his ears.Yugi tried to ignore it, but everthing started to fade.  
  
He soon started falling. Jou was falling next to him, and Yami emerged from his Puzzle.The rushing sound had ceased, but now the three of them were face with a new problem.  
  
Yami grabbed onto Yugi and reached out for Jou."Jou, grab my hand!"he yelled, Jou reached out for Yami's extened hand, eventually grabbed it.  
  
Yugi cried out, terrified. He clutched onto Yami's middle and yelled.  
  
Jou and Yami hung onto eachother by grabbing the other's wrist.  
  
Eventually, they hit ground.  
  
Yami moaned.Yugi was still gripping onto Yami with a death grip, and Jou was laying a few feet from the two of them, panting."That was so creepy..." he said. Yami nodded. "Come on, aibou. Lemme go." he said, trying to pry Yugi off him. Yugi let go, taking deep, calming breathes.  
  
Yami looked around."Where are we?" he asked. Jou stood up."I dunno...It looks like a barn." he said.Yugi took a closer look."This is the same barn in the story!" he said. Jou nodded."It is..."he was about to dust himself off, when he noticed what he was hearing. "What the Hell?!"   
  
Jou was wearing a green tunic, brown leggings, and worn brown boats. Yugi luaghed."Oh, you think MY outfit is bad?check out you clothes!" he said, smiling.Yugi was in a white cloak with light blue trimmings. He smiled."Hmm..."he looked at Yami, who was amused at their playful bickering."Yami, you're wearing white!" Yugi cried out, luaghing. Jou smiled."Wow!I never thought I'd see the day!" he said.  
  
Yami was wearing white. He looked down at his clothes and shrugged."It's not that bad.You too look like you just got back from one of those conventions."he said, smiling. Yugi poked at his new outfit. "Maybe we're dreaming." Jou nodded. "I hope so.These clothes are totally outragous!" he said, complaining. Yami luaghed to himself. "Well, why don't we find out where we are, then?" he said, walking over to the doors to the huge barn.  
  
Yami pushed one of the doors open, and light flooded into the barn. The three of them covered their eyes untill they were used to the light.  
  
Yugi covered his mouth with his hand, and then dropped it. "This looks awfully familiar..." he said, his voice tence. Jou look astonished.'This is crazy!' he thought. 'It's like we got sucked into that book...!'  
  
Yami noticed Jou's look of panic."Snap out of it, Jou.We're gonna go find out where we are." he said. Yugi followed, tripping on his new clothes. Jou cuatiously stepped out of the barn.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Jou had been walking through the field, getting tired. Yami was especially not used to this."I don't get it. For some reason, I can't get back in my Puzzle." he said, complaining. Yugi looked at his other half with a bit of pity. Whenever Yami got tired, he could just go into the Puzzle and regain his energy. Now, something was keeping Yami from doing that.  
  
Jou was trudging behind, dragging his feet."This sucks so much...!" he whined. "These boots are killing my feet." Yugi turned around to look at Jou over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jou. There's a town right over there." he said, pointing. Jou squinted and shaded his eyes with his hand. "Uhh..Yug'...I don't see any town." Yugi cocked his head. "I see it." Yami looked at his aibou.  
  
//Yugi...Are you alright?//  
  
/Sure,Yami./  
  
//....I'm feeling some strong magic around you.//  
  
/Wow. You've always been the one with all the magic, Yami./  
  
//I know. That's why it bothers me. I can still feel magic, but it's a kind of magic I've never felt before.//  
  
Yugi tilted his head. /Maybe it has to do with wherever we are?/  
  
//Maybe...Hey, I see that town you mentioned earlier.//  
  
Yugi looked up."Yeah!There it is!" he pointed again, and spirits lifted. Jou cheered and Yami smiled."It looks kind of small, doesn't it?" Yugi said to his friends. Jou would've put his hands in his pockets, if he had any. "Who cares? A pit stop's a pit stop." he said. Yugi fell behind to talk to Yami.  
  
"Yami?Do you know what's going on?" he asked. Yami turned away from Yugi, thinking. "Not really, Yugi...It's very confusing. We're wearing clothes we wouldn't normally wear, we're in a place that is mostly feilds, and seems to be from the Middle Ages." he said. Yugi looked at the ground.'I hope we can get home soon...' he thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou looked back before he entered the town to see Yami and Yugi walking next to each other. "Hurry up, you guys!" he called out. Yugi said something to Yami, then started running tward Jou.  
  
Yami shoved his hands in his pockets.'I feel a strange presence here...' he thought. He shrugged it off and cuaght up to Yugi and Jou.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
867-5309:WOW...that was lengthy.  
  
Orion:glad I'm not in it.I can't stand Middle Ages.  
  
Jou:Why are we dressed like that...?  
  
867-5309:You'll soon find out!Once we get some positive reviews, that is. ;)  
  
Stardust:Wonderful!*claps hands*let's see those reviews, people!867-5309 DEFINANTLY deserves it.  
  
867-5309:*blush*  
~~~*~~~ 


	2. When's the plot gunna thicken?I dunno...

867-5309:Oh my God! Look at all my happy reviews!  
  
Stardust:I'm so proud of you!  
  
867-5309:..You're not jealous?  
  
Stardust:No, Hell no!  
  
867-5309:cool!And yes, I found the 'boats' mistake. I kind of over-read it in my proofreading, I guess. Anyways, I'm going to take this opportunity to say thank you!This was my first story, and I had no idea it would get so many positive reviews.  
  
And by the way,(for the reviewer who asked.) 'The Sword of Angels' is not a real book, but 'The Sword of Shinnara' is. That was what the title was originally going to be, but I wanted to change it at the last second.  
  
Also, thank you to Orion, who is my new personal spellchecker.  
  
Orion:*waves*Hiya.  
  
And Stardust, my best Internet friend!  
  
Stardust:*grins, makes peace sign.*Greetings from Hell...!  
  
  
Angel of Darkness: Pretty good story.I kinda like it.But i have a few questions.What IS the book about?Why weren't the others sucked in too?Why is Yami involved?Are they replacing characters from the book?Are the there to save that place?Why is the book called The Sword of Angels?If U can anwser those questions,it would be really helpful.  
  
867-5309:Okay. Thank you, Angel. the book's storyline will be the same as the basic plotline in this story, other than a few details. The others aren't sucked in becuase 1)I wrote the story and that's how I wanted it, and 2)becuase the three of them best fit the descriptions in the story, i guess. Yami is involved becuase he's taking the place of The Fallen Angel, a character in the book.Yes, they're replacing the three characters in the book in an Alternate Universe. Yes again, they're basicly there to save the day. The book is called 'The Sword of Angels' becuase...Well, you'll find out in later chapters.Hope that helps!  
guyvermage--Thank you!  
Shamanic Guardian Lena--Thank you, and there's more to come.  
dilanda-Thank you, Sort of, and I cuaght the mistake. ;)  
Kleptomaniac Can Opener--Interesting name.Thanks, I never thought It'd be 'fun'.  
Emerald Phoenix524--Wow.Yes, Yami is the Fallen Angel. See above about the real book.The storylines may not be the same, but, well, yeah.  
Anime Girl--Thank you!I'm working on it. ;)  
physh--Thanks.I will.  
867-5309:Well, that covers my thanking alot!Now, I'm sure you're wanting to see the rest of my story and not my ramblings, so here we go!  
  
~~~*~~~  
Anzu stirred and opened her eyes.  
A second before, she'd been in class. There had been a loud noise, then she was falling, and now she was in some sort of old house.An old woman trotted over with a large, musky book.  
  
"Helen!What are you doing, sleeping this late in the day!You have chores, my child, and you still have not mastered the art of Healing!" she scolded. Anzu tilted her head. "Umm..I don't really know what's going on, I though I was in class, dueling--" the old woman interupted her. "Dueling?! The handle of a sword should never touch MY grandduaghter's soft hands. You are a Healer, Helen!Not one of those filthy men who play with blades. Get up off your bed, you must run to The Lotus Village and retrieve your brother Derek. Only God knows what he's been up to with that horrid Magician boy. Ever since The Sword of Angels was stolen, he has been so jittery...Why are you just sitting there, child?! Get going!!"  
  
Anzu yelped and hopped up."Yes ma'am!" she said, and ran out the door.  
~~~*~~~  
Jou was startled at the sight of the town they just entered. It was full of trees in full blossom, and rose bushes lined the cobblestone streets. Yugi smiled."Wow. This looks like Lotus Village." Yami raised an eyebrow, and Yugi read his confused expression "Oh, I forgot that you haven't read the book, Yami." he said. "The Lotus Village was a beuatiful place that had alot of flowers. To the North of it is the castle, and..." he continued explained things to Yami, while Jou took in his sorroundings.  
  
Suddenly, a girl cried out."Derek!!Derek, where are you?" she ran into the center of the main road, panting. Jou felt that he should help her. "Wassa' matter?" he asked. The girl's eyes sparkled when she saw him. "Oh, Derek! You've come to help me again!" she said. Jou bit his lip. "Uhh, sorry, miss...My name is Jou, not Derek--" he stopped.  
  
'Oh no..' he thought.'...There's no other explanation for this...!' He looked at Yugi, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.Yami was looking irratated at not knowing what was going on.  
  
The girl cleared her throat loudly."Ahem..!" Jou looked back at her. "Derek, now is not the time to be playful. I'm sure you know about how the Sword of Angels was stolen, but now our scouts have returned, and have confirmed our worst fears." Jou knew what was coming, he'd already read this part of the book."Dragon..." he muttered, playing his part.  
  
The girl, who Jou and Yugi knew was Olivia, the King's oldest duaghter, nodded. "Yes, Derek. You, Talis, and the Angel will have to get that Sword back at all costs."  
  
Yugi was explaining things to Yami as Jou and Olivia talked. "So, I'm Talis the Magician, and Jou is Derek, and you're the Fallen Angel." Yami frowned. "But someone else was mentioned in that part from the story on the parchment." he said. Yugi realized what Yami was talking about. "The Healer?" he said, and Yami nodded thoughtfully. "So that's how you saw Lotus Village before we got to it?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
Yami understood now. Yugi was now a Magician, which was why he felt magic around him. And, since Yami wasn't the Game King here, he couldn't go into the Puzzle even if Yugi still had the puzzle with him.  
  
But that didn't explain the magic Yami felt around himself. It was strong, but he wasn't sure what kind of magic it was...  
~~~*~~~  
Anzu was totally lost.  
  
She had ran out of that house as fast as she could in the strange dress, and barefoot, to get away from that old lady.  
  
The lady had thought Anzu's name was Helen, and that when she said she was dueling, the lady thought it was with swords and not Duel Monsters.The thought of playing with swords made her shiver.  
  
After walknig through the thick woods, she found her way out, and awhile from a small town that was sorrounded bay high walls, with blossoming vines on them. She smiled, and figured that this was Lotus Village.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou, Yugi, and Yami were following Olivia to the castle where she lived. Many people stopped to stare at the four of them. Yami felt uncomfertable under the murmurs and staring. Yugi heard what most of the people were saying.  
  
"Is that Derek?My, he's grown..."  
  
"Look, it's Olivia, finally out of that castle..."  
  
Yugi flushed a bit. He wasn't used to being a Magician.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu entered the town to see a crowd gathering around a tall blonde boy and a girl wearing regal clothing.   
  
Anzu looked a bit closer at the blonde boy...He looked familiar....  
  
"Jounouchi?!"  
  
Jou must not have heard her, becuase he, and Yugi and Yami, started walking off with that girl.  
  
Anzu scratched her head.'What on Earth is going on here? Everyone, me included, is dressed so weird, Jou is the center of attention....' she sighed. "Might as well follow them." she then trudged off to follow her friends.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou watched the girl infront of him.  
  
'This has to be some crazy dream....' he thought. 'We couldn't be...*in* the book, could we? I mean, that's just crazy...'  
  
But when he looked back and saw that Yugi and Yami were conversing via mental link, he reconsidered. 'Well, I guess with the whole deal with Yami should make me think this sort of thing could happen. But..of all things...'  
  
Olivia stopped, and Jou ran into her."Ooof..!Ooops, sorry..." he said, brushing himself off. Olivia blushed."That's okay, Derek...um, well we're at the castle." she said. Yugi and Yami snapped out of it.  
  
Jou sighed and half-listened to Olivia as they walked into the huge castle. He'd already heard this from reading the book...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu had a hard time trying to catch up with her friends. The crowds in the village were crazy. But, she eventualy cuaght up.  
  
Jou wasn't listening to the girl who was talking. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Which, as far as Anzu was concerened, was a real development for Jou.  
  
So, after following them for awhile, she finally cuaght up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" she yelled, running after them. Olivia glared at her as the three boys' jaws dropped.  
"I dunno where we are, but it's so creepy..." she said. Jou raised his eyebrows. "Umm..Anzu, there's something I should tell you..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
867-5309:Geez. Smaller chapter.Sorry, but it was taking me longer than anticipated to get this chapter done.So, please wait patiently while I type the next chapter, okay? 


	3. YES!Finaly, we see a plot!Ureshii!

867-5309:WHOO...That's overwhelming. Boyfriends are fun!  
  
Stardust:..What?  
  
867-5309:me and Kyle went to the moooovieeees...*giggle*  
  
Stardust:ooooh...*giggle*  
  
Orion:what movie did you see?  
  
867-5309:I dunno. Me and Kyle was too busy playing tonsill hockey to watch the movie.;)  
  
Orion:...Tch....females....  
  
867-5309:OH-KAY!here we go, thankies and such.  
  
Thundercat:Sure, yeah, go ahead.  
Dilanda-Thank you.   
MGRJTYAESSAIYAN -Wow, Yami-kun, I guess you CAN be in two places at once.  
  
Yami:Bug off, I'm busy...*pretends to be busy*  
  
867-5309:Right...Anyways, thanks.  
  
Angel of Darkness-Yeesh.Okay.Anzu is in the story just BECUASE.I really don't know why.The castle is where the royalty lives.Ohya, the Sword of Angels will reveal it's purpose in later chapters. I don't want to ruin it.  
Earth Star-Thank you.  
Sakura Li 2-Nope...I've only heard of Fuushi Yuugi, I haven't actually SEEN it.So, yeah...This whole idea for the story came to me half from a weird dream and half from Stardust prodding me into writing a story.  
  
Okay...As of presently, that's all the reviews!  
  
~~~*~~~  
Anzu's jaw dropped.  
  
Jou had just told her everything that had happened. "Sucked into a book?You're kidding, right?" Jou shook his head. Anzu made an exasperated sigh."God...If we're not getting our souls taken away by a crazy man with a weird eyeball, we're getting sucked into novels!!" she continued ranting while the three boys watched in slight amusement.  
  
Yami smiled. "It's not that bad, really. The city was full of loud cars and people who jump you from alleys..."he ticked things he didn't like about the city off on his fingers. "I can't go anywhere without people staring at me...You can never see the stars becuase it's so damn light out..."  
  
Yugi watched the insanity going on. Anzu was rambling, Yami was complaining. "Guys, I think we should calm down, people are staring..." he said, but no one heard him.   
  
Jou was watching with a big grin on his face as one of the other three talked liked the other two were listnening.Finaly, though, Yami ran out of things to hate, Anzu had ranted herself hoarse, and Yugi had given up on shutting the two up.Jou cleared his throat. "Okay. Now, since we're all here, we should try to stay that way. I'm figuring the only way to get back home is to act out the whole novel."  
  
Yami nodded, then noticed somthing."...Where'd Olivia go?" he said. Jou looked around, and Yugi gasped."Oh, I know!She got kidnapped." he said. Anzu looked down at him. "How d'ya know that?" she asked. Yugi smiled, feeling smart. "It's in the book. She got kidnapped and Dragon, the bad guy, is going to use her to get controll of the Kingdom." he said. Jou nodded. Yami looked worried."Is this guy going to succeed in taking over the kingdom?" he asked. Jou nodded again.  
  
After discussing it, the four of them decided that it would be best to go along with the storyline in the book.  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was getting dark out, and Anzu had brought Jou back to the old woman's house.  
  
Jou had explained that Helen and Derek were twins, and that there parents were killed in a war. So, their Grandmother watches them. Anzu also found out that Helen was a Healer, and Derek was an expert duelist.  
  
When they got home, Jou was still explaining the storyline when Grandma called out to them. "Derek, Helen!I was getting worried. Come in, dinner is ready." she said, acting alot nicer now that Jou was home. Anzu tried to ignore this fact.  
  
Jou ate his dinner, thinking about what everyone thought when the four of them just dissapeared. He also wondered where Yugi and Yami were going to sleep, becuase the book never made the fact quite clear.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi and Yami were back in the barn, since they didn't know anywhere else to go. Yugi was explaining the story.  
  
"So, the Sword of Angels has been stolen, and we have to get it back. It's important becuase if it falls into the wrong hands, everyone's in a whole lotta trouble." he said as he made his bed of straw.  
  
Yami tried to get comfertable."Ick...But I don't get what this has to do with me." Yugi threw straw at him."You're the guy who made the thing in the first place. Technically, it belongs to you, but you're not aloud to use it." Yugi said, watching Yami pick the straw out of his hair. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
Yugi had to think for a minute."Becuase you're an Angel.Angels are good people." he said. Yami nodded."Okay. Now, what role do you, Jou, and Anzu play?" he asked, leaning back with his hands folded behind his head. Yugi sat beside him. "I'm Talis the Magician. I don't have the best reputation, becuase I'm sopposed to be really reckless and stuff." he said. Yami chuckled. "Jou is Derek, the main character. Derek has to go find the Sword.And Anzu is Helen, Derek's twin sister, who is trying to learn how to heal people with magic."  
  
Yami nodded. "Okay. Have you read the whole book, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi shook his head, and Yami felt his stomache flip. "You and Grandpa told me to get to bed before I could start the last chapter. I don't know how it ends." he said. Yami made a thoughtful look. "Okay...So, how are we going to know what to do at the end of the book?" he asked. Yugi shrugged and laid down. "I dunno, Yami. Maybe we'll get outta here before we get to the last chapter." he said.  
  
Yami smiled. "No annoying cars driving by...I think I'm gonna sleep good tonight." he said. Yugi curled up to him and fell asleep. Yami sighed and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou woke up, feeling refreshed. "Man...Sleeping in the woods sure is great." he said, stretching his arms over his head. Anzu came in, stuffing things into an over-the-shoulder beaded bag. "Jou, we have to go find Yugi and Yami so we can get this over with." she said, grumbling about there not being an indoor hot shower.  
  
Jou got a quick bite to eat. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was good. He then grabbed a sheithed sword from his room and left with Anzu mumbling behind him.  
  
'What a nice day...' Jou thought. He smiled and folded his hands behind his head as he walked.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi yawned as he prodded Yami awake. "Wake up, Yami, Jou and Anzu are here." he said, rubbing his eyes. Yami mumbled soemthing and sat up. "Yup, never slept so good in my life..." he said.Yugi smiled."Okay, sleepy-head. We've got a novel to act out, and we should get a head start on it." he said. Yami agreed and stood up.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
867-5309:No, this isn't the end. I just wanted to remind you about the fact that we're changing our pen name on August 20th. After then we'll be ~*The Beaners*~ .Okay?Allright. Back to the story!  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
On the way out of the barn, Anzu looked in."How could you sleep in hay?!" she blurted Yami was strtching as he walked past her. "Easy. I shut my eyes and next thing I know, Yugi is poking me in the side." he said. Anzu rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm not to big on this whole situation. Why did you boys have to drag me into this?? I was just playing Duel Monsters with Ryou!!" she said. When nobody replied, she gritt her teeth.   
  
Yami put his hands in his pockets and continued walking next to Yugi, who occationally tripped over his cloak. Everytime his aibou did this, Yami couldn't help but luagh.   
  
//Yugi, are those clothes too big for you?//  
  
/Shut up, Yami./ Yugi smiled.  
  
//I'm hurt, Yugi...//Yami thought, though Yugi knew he was faking it.  
  
/It's awfully quiet. Anzu's stopped bitching./  
  
//Watch your languadge, Aibou.//  
  
Yugi scoffed and playfully shoved Yami, who started laughing. Jou and Anzu stared at them, wondering what they had been conversing about that would make them start acting so random.  
  
It was then that Jou's stomache grumbled. "Oooh...I'm hungry!" he announced. Anzu scoffed. "Jounouchi, you ate right before we left! And that was less then an hour ago, how in God's name could you be hungry?!" she yelled. Yugi blinked, and Yami tried not to luagh.  
  
Anzu sighed and faced the thre boys. "Just where are we going, exactly?" she asked, getting herself under controll. Jou smiled. "We're headed to the Castle to see Olivia's father, the King!He's gonna tell us where we need to go next!" Yugi smiled. "The mountains!" he said. Anzu tilted her head to the side. "Umm...If we know where to go, why don't we just skip going to the castle? It'll save so much time...and walking..." Yugi perked up. "Oh, Anzu, we can't do that! We have to go throught the whole book, and if we take any shortcuts, we might not be able to get back home."  
  
Anzu blanked out for a second. ".....Why are we just STANDING here?Let's get to that Castle!!" she said, pointing dramatically tward the Castle in the distance.  
  
~~~*~~~  
867-5309:there...I still think it's short, but I hate making all the nice people wait.  
  
Stardust: and your boyfriend!  
  
867-5309:Yeaaah...!  
  
*girly moment!*  
  
Orion:*blinks, looks oblivious*...I...don't get girls... 


	4. slight Yami/Anzu warning.Oh boy.

Orion:...Why do we have to be the Beaners?  
  
867-5309:becuase, Orion, it was a vote.  
  
Orion:..no it wasn't...  
  
867-5309:Okay, fine.All of those in favor of ~*The Beaners*~ say 'Cool beans!'  
  
  
Orion:....it's a stupid name!  
  
867-5309:so's 'Orion'.  
  
Orion:Hey.Quit bein' mean to me, I'm older than you.  
  
867-5309:Gomen, Rion-kun, but Beaner is a funny word!Don't get all cuaght up in what other people think, man! I guess we could think up another, since it might offend some people. You think of something, Orion.  
  
Orion:...Yeah, okay.I'll do that.  
  
Stardust:yeah.You do that, I dinnit like that name either.  
  
867-5309:Sheesh, you guys, could you be more negative twards my suggestion?!  
  
Orion:We can be...uhh...Tikibeans?  
  
Stardust:Nice use of imagination, 'Rion-san.I guess that would work.  
  
867-5309:That's my email address!  
  
Orion:I know. I kinda feel bad that no one liked your suggestion.  
  
867-5309:...Yeah...well, we got all positive reviews for chapter three, so I'm gonna save time and space and just say 'THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!!!!'.I really appreciate you all reviewing, it keeps me going!So, here we go, chapter four.  
  
P.S., please excuse any typos you find in the story. I'm not the best typist in the world, and yes, Orion-kun does miss a few words when he reads over it for me.  
  
Orion:Yeah. M'not perfect, minna-san.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu was walking at the front of the little group, wanting to get this over with. Besides, she had been whiping the floor with Ryou in their duel.  
  
Jou, however, was trying not to collapse from hunger. Sure, he'd just ate an hour and a half ago, but his stomach begged for more, and none of them had anything to eat with them. But, ahead, there was an apple tree, so he ran ahead to get a few.  
  
Yugi was busy wondering how they got into this whole situation. Just from reading a peice of paper that Jou found in that old book. He did, however, like the simplicity of things here. Like Yami had said last night, there wasn't any smog or speeding cars, or gangsters that jumped you on your way home from the grocery store.  
  
Yami was making up the back of their group, taking in their surroundings. It was a pretty big feild, and the grass was a few inches tall. As of then, the only place Yami had been Lotus Village, this feild, and that abandoned barn. He knew Jou ahnd Anzu had been in the forest, where their characters lived. But other than that, he knew nothing of this place.  
  
~~~*Commercial time!*~~~  
Stardust:Name's been changed to 'Tikibeans'.Anyways, be sure to check out our site!  
www.geocities.com/bitch12323/SPLASH.html  
It's a Yu-Gi-Oh site, yes, so copy the address listed above and paste it in the address bar. Check it OUT!  
~~~*Owari!*~~~  
  
When they cuaght up with Jou, he was picking apples. Anzu looked at him from th ground, since he was sitting in the tree. "Jou, what are you doing?" she asked. Jou dropped an apple for her, which she took a bite from. "I figgured since we'd be going on this quest, we should get some food for the road." he said. He dropped apples from the big tree, which the three on the ground had some fun catching.  
  
When Jou hopped out of the tree, he was eating his own apple. Anzu was putting some in her bag.She smiled, in a much better mood. "I guess I can't stay angry for so long. This place is really good for one's health, excluding the trip here." she said. Jou nodded and took another bite from his apple. "Yup. But, too bad we can't stay. Let's get to that castle!"he announced, tossing his apple core over his shoudler. (Orion:which bounces off Yugi's head.867-5309:Shut it, Orion!!*hits him with magic Chinese Paper fan*)  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The four of them walked into the castle, a little apprehensive under the glare of the guards. Jou tried waving at one, but the guard didn't do anything. Yugi thought it was funny. "It's like those guards in Britian!Ya know, the ones who can't smile or anything?" he said. He luaghed to himself becuase nobody made a comment.  
  
When they got to the throne room, which took them a while with Yugi and Jou trying to get the guards to show some emotions. The King was comferting one of his other duaghters as they all walked in."Ahh, Derek, Helen,....Talis...and the Angel!" he hopped off his throne to greet them all. "So good to see you, boy!" he said, shaking Jou's hand.   
  
After the King had finished his hellos, he sat back down."I'm sure the four of you know what's happened. Olivia has been taken captive by Dragon, and he refuses to release her untill I give up my throne to him. I miss my duaghter terribly, but I cannot simply hand over my kingdom!" he shouted, and they all jumped. "I appologize...You must go to the Mountains, where Dragon resides. I'm afriad it will be quite the journey, the mountain is very steep, and Dragon's henchman are all over it. You must be carefull, the fate of the entire kingdom is in your hands." he said.  
  
Yami winced. //He makes it sound so EASY, doesn't he?//  
  
/C'mon, Yami, me and Jou--/  
  
//Jou and I.//  
  
/...Me and Jou already know what's gonna happen./  
  
//....Right, Yugi....You need to work on your grammar.//  
  
/...Whatever, Yami./  
  
Jou poked Yugi in the side. "Snap out of it, Yugi!S'time to go!" Yugi and Yami came back to Earth, and they left the castle.  
  
~~~*Another Commercial!Important!!*~~~  
Orion:Hey party-people. Look, every one go and see Rob Zombie's movie this September, okay? if you're under-age, just have your parents buy your tickets for you. They letcha do that.Anywho, no one would do Rob's movie, so I thought it would be shit on their shoes if it was a huge hit at the boxoffice.So, that's it.  
~~~*Owari!*~~~  
  
Once outside of the castle, everyone wanted to get to the mountains. Yugi and Jou were in the lead,since theyw ere the only ones who knew what was going on.  
  
~~~*Meanwhile, on top of the Mountain...*~~~  
  
"So, they're coming? Good. I want to get this over with as soon as possible...Yes, we're all ready here. If you can get them seperated, and keep them that way, there's no way they'll get back. " Dragon then looked up, and out the window, which was enchated to show him four people. "Yes, that's right. Follow the storyline. I can wait...." he said, folding his hands and snickering.  
  
~~~*Oooh...Creepy!*~~~  
  
Jou rolled his shoulders. "Okay, let's get this over with." he said. They all walked up the trail, keeping their eyes on the peak.Jou was glad that he was the hero for once. It was up to him to take care of Dragon, so they could all get back home.  
  
Yugi was worried. He had the feeling that this wasn't what it seemed. What if they were doing it wrong? What if they actually weren't sopposed to go along with the book? Yugi tried not to let the others know he was worried. Becuase then they would be worried.  
  
Anzu was not looking forward to climbing a mountain. She was barefoot, after all. They were already starting to hurt. So, when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock, she cried out and fell backwards. She expected to hit the ground, but Yami cought her. "Are you okay, Anzu?" he asked, still holding onto her. "Oh...Umm....yeah, I just...stepped on a rock, that's all...." she said, blushing. Yami grinned and set her straight. "All right, Anzu." he then walked by her.  
  
Anzu mentally kicked herself.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
8670-5309:Gomen Nasai!!I dinnit mean for it to be so short!!And yes, I'm planning some Yami/Anzu.  
  
Stardust:You are EVIL...  
  
867-5309:Maybe I am.*shrug* 


	5. I wonder who Dragon is?Hmmmm....

867-5309:Answers for ANGEL OF DARKNESS..oops, CAPS...oh well. Dragon didn't bring them in, I guess. Jou read the spell, so ya. Umm...Yes, more Yami/Anzu on the way. Gomen Nasai means 'I'm Very Sorry'.Orion is this guy.*pokes Orion*  
  
Orion:Ouch!  
  
867-5309:He lives in...  
  
Orion:Chicago!  
  
867-5309:he is...How old?  
  
Orion:18.*big grin*  
  
867-5309:That's all he'll say, coz he's too uptight about the internet.  
  
Orion:*tremble, wide eyed*  
  
Stardust:And, as for that evil flamer, YOU GOIN' DOWN, BITCH!!!*chases flamer with a hose*  
~~~*~~~  
  
The sun was setting, and everyone was getting tired. Anzu was complaining about how much her feet hurt. "I bet they'll be swollen tomarrow morning!It's like walking on hot coals!" she continued rambling on and on, while the boys did their best not to try and ring her throat.  
  
Jou was still in the lead. He only knew where he was going becuase of instinct and becuase of reading that damn book.(A/N:Sorry, Orion made me do it.*pokes Orion, who goes 'Ouch!*)He was starting to regret being so eager to buy it. Like he couldn't have waited for Yugi to finish it. Then he'd have kept them out of an alternate universe, and saved $9.50.(A/N,again.:I dunno the equivelent for nine-fiftey in Yen.Sorry, but...yeah...)  
  
The sun was shining down on the little group, and it was very hot on the rocky mountain. Everyone was complaining about the heat, whiping the sweat off their foreheads, and trudging on.  
  
Yugi sighed. It was hotter than blazes(A/N:my Grandma alwasy says that.), and the outfit he had been stuck with wasn't making the situation better. He looked over his shoulder at Yami, who wasn't as agitated as the others. Yugi walked next to him. "Yami, aren't you hot?"(867-5309 must restrain Stardust from saying anything right now.) Yugi asked. Yami shrugged. "I guess, but I choose to ignore it." Jou, who was listening in, scoffed. "How could you ignore THIS?" he blurted. Yami smirked. "Very easily."  
  
Anzu smiled to herself, waching Yami. Everything he did amazed her--Even walknig up a mountain. But, all these feelings for him...They'd just appeared out of nowhere. After thinking about it, she figured she would've felt this way before if she'd been in contact with him more often.  
  
She moaned. "My feet hurt..." she looked down. Yami looked over his shoulder, then forward. "Why don't we take a break? We've been climbing this damn rock for hours." he said.   
  
Anzu grinned at him, and nearly fainted from pleasure when he winked at her.  
  
Yugi saw this whole display. He frowned.'What's he doing?' he thought. Yami was acting weird...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The four of them sat in silence, eating the previously picked apples.  
  
Jou bit into his, looking around at the other three, expecting someone to say something.  
  
Yugi tossed his un-eaten apple back and forth in his hands.He was bored, and he wanted to talk to Yami, but he didn't know what he would say to him.  
  
Yami was laying on his back, staring at the bright blue sky. Only a few stray cloud floated around up there, occasionally hiding the sun.Yami smiled when this happened. He liked the shade. He didn't want to slow down their progression by saying he was very hot,(Once again, 867-5309 restrains Stardust.)so he basically kept his mouth shut and tried to think about things that didn't have anything to do with heat.  
  
Anzu was trying to figure out what to do about her feet, becuase they really hurt. Her left foot was bleeding a little, not so much as to fuss over, but it hurt. She decided to go out on a limb and put her right hand over the cut, like her instincts told her to do.  
  
She gasped when there was a flash of light, and the cut, along with the pain, completely dissapeared.  
  
Yugi, Jou, and Yami stared at her. She cheered. "Wow, that was so cool!" she gasped out. Yami had an amused look, and Yugi and Jou looked confused."I just healed my feet!" she said, showing them where the cut used to be. Yugi smiled. "Yeah!Your character was a student in the art of healing people with magic." he said. Anzu smiled to herself. "That could be useful later on." she said.   
  
Jou threw his apple core, as if it were a baseball, and it rolled down the trail."Ready to go, kids?" he asked, standing up. The other three followed in suit, and said "Yeah!" in unison.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Up on top of the mountain, in the castle, the sorcerer named Dragon was luaghing to himself as he was served lunch."What fools!" he yelled, and his servents jumped. "Those...IDIOTS!!" his voice shook the stained-glass windows."Hmm...Bring me the girl, I'm sure she's quite hungry." he said, and the servents bowed and scampered off.  
  
In about fifteen minutes, Olivia came down the spiraling stairs.She was wearing a lacy black dress, and her face was flushed from tears. Dragon's servants walked her down the stairs, making sure she didn't escape.  
  
When she entered the dining hall, Dragon stood, but was still well hidden in the shadows. He lifted his wine glass to Olivia."My dear, you look stunning.Please, be seated, eat your fill." he said, his voice expressing the smirk on his face. Olivia sat, as she was told. But she didn't touch anything. "Hear me now, Dragon. Derek loves me, he'll come rescue me and detroy you. He'll get back the Sword of Angels, and you'll--" Dragon rasied his hand, "SHUT UP!" and thunder rolled outside to express his anger. "You will hold your tounge in my presence, Princess." he spoke her title like acid. "Your friends...and your one true love...will not be here to save you. My henchman are on their way to dismantle this little 'search and rescue' party, and they will be sent to the farthest corners of the globe. Face it, Derek has failed you, Olivia."   
  
Olivia bit her lip and prayed that what the demon-like sorcerer had said wasn't true.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi yelped as thunder sounded, emitting from the peak of the mountain.  
  
Yami shuddered."I feel dark magic..." he said."It's very close." Yugi stood behind his yami and looked around for what he had pointed out.  
  
Anzu felt braver now.Even if it was a battle that they would loose, she could heal her friends, and they would progress on to the top of the mountain.  
  
Jou gripped the handle of the sword he had brought with him. Sure, he didn't know how to use the thing, but maybe he'd get lucky......  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
867-5309:Yeah, I'm stopping it there. Sorry.  
  
Stardust:Bug off, flamers!!!!*hose*  
  
867-5309:*sigh* 


	6. What's next, Hot Soup??

Angel:Ookay....I ain't tellin' who Dragon is.Yes, they'll get seperated, and then some. Maybe, if I feel like it, Yami and Anzu will play tonsil hockey. She didn't do that becuase she had to discover that she actually had a bit of magic in her.  
  
For all other reviewers, Thank you!Your pateints with me is greatly appreciated.*bow*  
  
Stardust:No flames, or I'll sick Yami on you!*shoves Yami in Flamer's direction*  
  
Yami:Ooff....Could you, like..Not do that?  
  
Stardust:*pats Yami on the head*Silly Yami!  
  
Orion:I'm hungry.*goes to get something to eat*  
  
867-5309:Hm...Well, I guess that's that.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was sunset, and the castle ontop of the mountain was dark, inside and out, and giving off a dark essence.   
  
Inside, Dragon was by his window, watching the world go to sleep."Soon, it'll all be mine. No more happiness, no one will so much as grin once I'm through." he said, his voice a low growl.He stood up and walked through out his castle, making threats to the mindless henchman roaming the castle.  
  
For him, being evil was so much fun.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The little group of four had progressed a bit since their break, and everyone was a little apprehensive. Night was falling, and they had no place to sleep besides the rough ground. And none of them, especially Anzu, wanted to sleep in dirt and rocks.  
  
So, they decided to press on, however tired they were. What could happen?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After climbing for an hour and a half in the dark, everyone figured they'd rather sleep in dirt than keep going.  
  
Yami wasn't tired, he kept having the strangest feeling that someone was watching them.Of course, there wasn't very many places to hide, but it was very dark.Yugi was sleeping on Yami's lap, his head resting against Yami's shoulder. Yugi also felt some dark energy, and was more or less terrified.  
  
Anzu was trying her best to sleep. She was very tired, her feet were starting to hurt AGAIN, and she was no closer to Yami then she was three days ago. But sleep wouldn't come so easy to her, oh no. Not with Katsuya Jounouchi's snoring sounding like a car with no muffler.(A/N:I'm pretty sure that a car with no muffler sounds...really loud. But i know jack-shit about cars, so..Yeah...)  
  
So, with Jou making so much noise, no one could possibly hear the sound of footsteps in the loose gravel coming closer, and getting slowly louder.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dragon roared with pleasure. Only two of the four were awake."And one is that blasted ANGEL!!" He roared. "The other...Hmm..Yes, of course, the girl. Helen. She's no threat. Continue, I want them completly divided." he said, speaking to one of his minions.  
  
He moaned when the creature tripped over a loose rock."Good help is sooo hard to find these days..." he said, and leaned back in his chair. "Once those four are gone, I'll destroy that stupid guard."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami jumped up, and Yugi tumbled onto the ground."Yami, if you're gonna get up like that, WARN me!!" he said, rubbing his back, which he landed on.   
  
Yami didn't bother appologizing to Yugi. There was something in the shadows, and he knew it. He inched over to Jou, and nudged him with his foot. The sound he was making in his sleep was a dead give-away of where exactly they were.  
  
And, as Yami hoped, who ever was tracking them wasn't very bright.  
  
Jou sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Whassa matter?" he asked, still sleepy. Yami held a finger to his mouth to siginal silence.Jou looked confused but did as he was told.  
  
Then, it was completely silent. Everything on the mountian stood perfectly still.  
  
Yami stood still, his heart was racing, and he quietly made his way back to Yugi, incase of an attack.  
  
Jou looked around the darkness for what was making his friend so jumpy. As far as he was considered, there was nothing there, but he knew better than to break the silence Yami had ordered.  
  
Anzu simply fidgeted, bit her lip, and looked for a possible escape route.  
  
All of a sudden, a monster leaped out of the shadows and into the sliver of light provided by the full moon.  
  
Yami cried out, he'd never seen something so huge. It was wearing a black hooded cloak, so he couldn't see it's features, but it was holding something.Yami took a deep breath and stood before it. "I dunno who...or what you are, but you better leave, coz we're kind of busy." he said. The moster growled and raised it's hand to swat Yami away, and the latter was sure that one blow from that thing could do some seriouse damage.  
  
Yugi yelped, and knew Yami was putting himself in alot of trouble. His character didn't beleive in fighting. Yugi's did, however, so he stood up. "Beat it!!" he yelled, trying to seem tough.Yami turned around. "Yugi, what in God's name do you think you're doing?" he asked. Yugi grinned.  
  
Jou knew this monster was slow, so he got up, slowly, and grabbed his sword. He was behind the creature, and raised the blade high, when the monster whirled around and held up it's ugly hand.  
  
Jou froze."What the--!" he gritt his teeth, and then felt as though he was falling....  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dragon luaghed, loudly. "Goodbye, Derek. Have a nice trip, remember to write." he said, a manical grin plastered to his shrouded face.  
  
He watched, luaghing, as Anzu was sent away, then Yami, then Yugi.  
  
"Such fools. That was very easy.No hero, no magic healer, no magician, no Angel. Life will be so much more enjoyable now that those annoying assholes are gone." he grumbled.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou woke up, and felt the sun beating down on him, and sand blowing all around him. He sat up, and saw where he was....A desert.  
  
He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and it was still there. "How in hell did I end up HERE??" he yelled, and sand flew into his mouth. He spat it out, cursing.  
  
After disposing of that, he stood up. 'Welp...' he thought, 'If I'm in a desert, I need to get out of it.' he smiled at this seemingly geniouse conclusion.  
  
~~~*~~~*Commercial time!*~~~*~~~  
Hey, 867 here. If there are any artists out there who want to draw some scenes from my story, please email me. I dunno if anyone will, but it's just an idea.*shrug*  
~~~*~~~*Owari*~~~*~~~  
  
Although...Which direction would he go in...?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami didn't want to wake up. He hadn't slept all night, he'd just had something done to him thanks to that monster, and he was sore all over.  
  
He did open his eyes, though, when he realized how very cold it was.  
  
Everywhere around him was bright, pure white. And very cold. "Damnit..." he cursed, sitting up in the snow. He had only confronted winter once in Japan, and he'd not been to friendly with the huge mounds of snow.  
  
Now he was sitting in a feild of it, wearing his usual outfit, which was designed for warm conditions.He was starting to shiver, and rubbed his hands on his arms for warmth."Damn you snow..." he cursed, and kicked the powdery snow, cuasing a cloud of it to go up, and fall back to the ground.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi was walking around in a forest. He was totally lost, very hungry, and more scared then he'd ever been in his entire life.He didn't know what was going on--He tried to talk to Yami, but the latter seemed to be too far away.  
  
Yugi kicked a rock, and it bounced off a tree, rolled a bit, and stopped. Yugi didn't know what else to do. He didn't know where his friends were....He didn't know where he was...He didn't even know if his friends were alive.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and looked around.   
  
"Oh my God...."  
  
She looked around, and couldn't beleive her eyes.She was right infront of a huge, dark castle. Inside, there were no lights, which was odd.  
  
She brushed herself off and dicided to go in, and see if there was anyone in there who could help her.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dragon sneered. "Derek, lost in the desert. Talis, wondering the forest. The Angel, to freeze to death. And Helen..." he watched the image project Helen's werebouts. He dropped his glass, and it shattered on the floor. He stood up, and his voice echoed throughout the entire building.  
  
"IN MY CASTLE?!?!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
867-5309:Woo!I'm awsome. :D  
  
Stardust:^-^ Yeah, I liked this chapter.  
  
Orion:No fluff, allright!!*cheers* 


	7. Oooh...You'll NEVER guess who Dragon is!...

Okay!For angel:Don't worry, I won't kill of Yami. Stardust would sluaghter me.  
  
Stardust:To true.  
  
867-5309:I'm not tellin' how they find each other. You'll have to read an find out! ;) I dunno if there's gonna be anymore fights.  
  
As for my other reviewers*bow* Domo Arigato!!  
  
Stardust:Ya...Well, I'm gonna go make some cookies.  
  
Orion:Cool!*hungry*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dragon kicked his chair over, which hit the floor very loudly."Where is that damned mongrel that sent her here?!" he damanded.  
  
The monster approached Dragon, still holding onto the spell book he'd used to perform the spell.Dragon sneered at him. "You pile of shit. Why did you send her here?!" he bellowed. The monster growled, and the evil sorcerer threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "One of you," he pointed to another hideous guard, "Take this...Thing to the dungeons and kill it." he said. The monster struggled, but was eventually dragged away.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu walked quietly though the dark hallways, wondering where she was. It was obviously a castle, yes. But she wanted to know who's it belonged to.  
  
It was so dark inside, she almost couldn't see what she was doing. She had tripped on slimy, boney lumps on the ground...she didn't even want to think about what they were, or had been.   
  
She sighed."I hope there'll be someone here who can help me..." she said, and her voice echoed off the black walls.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou was dragging himself through the sandstorm, hoping to God that he was going in the correct direction. He tried to have faith, like with the whole 'Heart of the Cards' deal, and everytime his faith wavered, he pictured himself, dying on a mound of sand.  
  
But however farther he got, it seemed he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami truddged on through the snow, which was now blowing around wildly.  
  
He was trying vainly to find some shelter, but there was only snow. He fell to the ground, tripping over his own feet, and just lay there.  
  
He was so tired, all he wanted to do was fall asleep. As he closed his eyes, he thought of his aibou, of his friends.  
  
And then he sprang up into a sitting position. "I can't fall asleep now!" he yelled at himself. "Yugi might be in trouble..." he covered his mouth as he started coughing. "...And I have to find him."  
  
So, he picked himself up, brushed off the snow, and walked on.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi sighed. Not only was he lost, but he was hungry. Very very hungry.His stomach growled loudly, and Yugi wished he had something to eat with him.  
  
Just as he was about to find something to eat in the forest, he felt a strange sensation.Like a cold breeze, but not even a twig rustled.He was feling a cold wind, but nothing moved.  
  
/Yami...?/  
  
//....//  
  
/Yami!!/  
  
//....yugi...//  
  
The responce was so far away, Yugi could barely hear it.  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//...cold....snow...//  
  
/Yami, you must be in the Snow Fields...go West, Yami!Okay?WEST!!/  
  
//.....//  
  
Yugi sighed. He hoped Yami would be able to decipher which way was west.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami leaped up in the air, cheering.  
  
Yugi had tried to contact him, and it worked, so now Yami just had to follow the setting sun.His hopes had sky-rocketed. He started walking a little to the right, and ignored the fact that when the sun set, it would get alot colder.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou sighed. He was utterly lost. The sandstorm had finally stopped, but he was very tired. The sun was setting, and the desert got cold at night. He sat on the ground and prayed he'd make it out of this.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dragon moaned. That girl was wondering his castle freely, and none of his guards had found her yet. He paced his room. "When she's brought to me, I'll have her slowly killed..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu had come to the conclusion that she was in Dragon's castle. She figured this by the fact that many monsters were trying to find her, but she was alot smarter than they were.  
  
Finaly, after trekking for so long, she found a huge red door. She opened it, and saw a man pacing back and forth in the shadows. He stopped and slowly looked up. "Ah, Helen. I've been expecting you. I see none of my henchmen were intellegent enough to find you, but that's allright. You came here anyway." he said.  
  
Anzu squinted. "Who are you?" she asked. The man chuckled. "Why, I am Dragon." he said, and then stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Anzu gasped.It was none other than...  
  
~~~*~~~*HaHaHa.*~~~*~~~  
  
I am seriously considering leaving it here...Hmmn....Whassat?Are you screaming "NO!NO!NO!!" like an angry british guy(British people rock!!)?You are?My goodness...This seems kind of...out of character for me. I'm acting like Stardust.So, I'll continue. Yes, you're welcome.  
  
~~~*~~~*Gotcha, dinnit I?*~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou Bakura. Not his yami counterpart, but the good side.Just Ryou.  
  
Anzu rushed over and shook him by the shoudlers. "Ryou!!What has gotten into you?Answer me!!!" she cried. Ryou's eyes were glazed over---As if he wasn't acting on his own free will....  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
NOW I'm stopping it. ;)Very short, yes, but some is better than none. 


	8. Ooops..I killed her...

Whoo, what a week. Let's get started on chapter eight, which could be counted as ch.seven, part two.   
  
Sorry 7 was so short, but I was being impatient.  
  
Also, i don't really know if deserts get cold at night...I think they do, but if I'm wrong, then oh-well.  
  
Also, I cuaght my own mistake.See, the four of them were transported at night. they wake up in broad daylight. Let's just say that thet were out for awhile, with the exception of Anzu.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou trudged along the dark desert, lost, hopeless. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He figured that eventually he'd get out of the desert if he kept walking.  
  
Or that could be starvation talking.  
  
Sure, he'd had an apple before that creature sent him here, but that had been hours ago.He didn't even know how long he'd been out before.   
  
He just kept walking, dazed. He felt like he was just standing there, except his feet kept moving.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami was cursing loudly. It was bitter cold now that the sun had set, and he was very angry about this. All he wanted was to get back to Domino City so he could get some real sleep. He was terribly exuasted, even so that if he so much as sat down, he feared he would fall asleep.  
  
It was getting a bit warmer as he approached the little dots of green off in the horizon.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou luaghed and pushed Anzu off him. "Silly girl. My name is Dragon, I am a ruthless sorcerer!I don't know what you're talking about." he said.  
  
Anzu took a few steps back as Ryou opened the doors to what seemed to be his closet."Now, Helen, I'm going to have to kill you." he lifted a thin, perfectly white sword out and pointed the tip at Anzu. "You see before you the Sword of Angels. It was made for that brat Derek, but once I heard of the great powers it holds, I just had to have it." Ryou said, smiling to himself.  
  
Anzu was terrified. All this time, she'd thought that no harm would come of any of them, since this was all just a fantasy book. But she was suddenly having second thoughts.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi was asleep, up against a large tree. He twitched abit in his sleep, rolled over, and calmed down.  
  
He woke up when he heard rustling.  
  
Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, and looked for the source of the sound. Only, there wasn't a source.  
  
He gasped when he felt the air get hotter all of a sudden. "What the..." he stood up and tried to figure out what was going on.   
  
Then something rustled again.This time, it came from behind Yugi, so he spun around.  
  
And coming through the bushes was a very tattered Jounouchi.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou sat on a log next to Yugi. The sun had risen about an hour or two ago, and Jou had explained his whole ordeal.   
  
"It was so weird.." he whispered. "I woke up in the desert, and it was really hot..." he yawned. Yugi smiled at him. "This is great, Jou. Now all we have to do is wait for Yami." he said. Jou snorted--He was fast asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami had been walking for so long, he hardly noticed the change of temperature once the sun rose. He saw a forest off in the distance, and felt his aibou's presence there.  
  
All he had to do was keep walking.Before. he'd been so happy that Yugi had talked to him, now that seemed like ages ago.  
  
He grinned sleepily to himself as the forest grew closer.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu tried to keep herself calm as Ryou got closer with the Sword. She hoped someone would come to her rescue. Ryou grinned. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, little girl." he said.  
  
~~~*~~~*WARNING!*~~~*~~~  
Okay, I know I promised I wouldn't kill anyone.But think of it this way. I'm killing Helen, not Anzu. Now, Ryou is about to (unwillingly) run her through. If you don't like that, then just skip down to the divider, or this thing: ~~~*~~~  
~~~*~~~*Here we go!*~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou's eyes flashed, and he seemed to struggle with himself for a second.  
  
Anzu watched him carefully.  
  
Ryou gritt his teeth, and brought his arm back."See you in Hell, bitch!!" he then shoved the Sword through Anzu's middle.  
  
Anzu gasped. The pain was unbearable, and she could feel blood pouring out of the deep wound.  
  
Ryou looked alittle surprised."Oh..What's going on?Anzu!!" he pulled the Sword out, and seemed to be back to his old self.  
  
Another person appeared behind Ryou. "You were very helpful, little boy. Now, I'm going to have to kill you as well." he said.   
  
Anzu fell to the ground and watched as the tall, dark man took the Sword from Ryou, and was about to run him through, too.  
  
She gasped as her last breathes escaped her.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu woke up in the empty classroom."What, is this Hell or something?(A/N:A little joke.)" she said. She stood up, and was releaved to notice that she was wearing normal clothes.She grinned suspected that she had just fallen asleep during class, and had had a very strange dream.  
  
She stopped, though, when she walked out of the room.Her stomach hurt, like someone had punched her there.  
  
She remembered that in her dream, she'd been run through with a sword. She gasped.  
  
"Oh no...I've gotten out of the book becuase he killed my charater...but the others ares till in there!!" she paniced and decided to find Jou's book. It was laying on his desk, along with Yugi's puzzle on his. She ignored the puzzle for the time being and picked up the book.  
  
'Lesse...' she thought. 'How did they get in?Oh yeah, they read this...' she picked up the parchment Yami had translated.She tried to find some hint or clue as to gt her friends out, but there wasn't anything there.She moaned.  
  
Then, Anzu looked over at the Millenium Puzzle. "Maybe..." she pondered outloud, "I can get Yami out by using that thing." she said. She poked it cuastiosly, and it tipped over.She blinked and expected Yami to come out, pissed about someone bothering him.  
  
But Anzu had no such luck.  
  
She blew out a long, exasperated breath, and decided to take the old book adn the puzzle home with her so she could figure all this out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
THERE!Two chapters in allmost the same day, happy? ;)  
  
Stardust:yeeesh. This is confusing.  
  
867-5309:Yep! ^-~  
  
Orion:Still no fluff?Wow, good luck streak. 


	9. Yeah, this is getting old....

'Also, I really don't like your story. It's what a 6-year-old would put together. Fix the sentence structure, grammar, spelling and take out all those little ~~~*~~~ things. They get old after a while.'  
  
Okay, little miss Seto fan.I appriciate constructive critasizm, and by God, this is not constructive. If you want to call my writing 'what a 6-year-old' put together, then I hope any little pile of shit you type up turns out just as bad. I know that I'm not the best typist, and my English sucks. English is my worst subject. as far as these things; ~~~*~~~ they're called DIVIDERS,BITCH!!Now, if I get flamed one more fucking time, I'm taking this damn pain in the ass down. I'm sick of people saying it's a bad story becuase of a few mistakes!!  
  
Anyways...  
  
Ugh..I'm really having second thoughts about this story. first this 'Mister Suacy' flames me, now some Seto fanatic. I'll tell you what...I hate Seto Kaiba. With a passion. He's ugly, he has a mullet, and he's just downright annoying. I'm sorry if you think differently, but last time I checked, I can say what ever the hell I want and there ain't jack shit you Seto freaks can do about it.  
  
Now, this little note is just to warn you. I'm working really hard on this story, and it's really hard to keep it going when people disrespect it. If you don't have anything to say to me that'll help, then keep your damn mouth shut. I don't want to read a review that says my story sucks, got it? And if anyone flames me again, not only will this story be no more, but I will hound that flamer and burn their own fanfiction with my own flames untill they know what it's like to get a message like the one above.  
  
Now, if anyone has anything to say, I'm all ears. If you want to tell me not to end the story, or that I should, go ahead. I'll only read the positive and positivly negative reviews, all flames will be shot back to the flamer.  
  
If I do discontinue, I'll post one last chapter and that'll be it. I don't know if it'll be the alst one or not, but who cares, really? Who really gives a fuck if I take this story down? That's right, all you pussy flamers, you send me all the angry bitchin' you got in you. I don't care. You're all going down, you hear me? I'm sick of people, not just me, getting flamed by mindless assholes who think they're so big and tough and better than everyone else just becuase they don't ever make a mistake.  
  
So, fuck you all, flamers. Fuck you in your ungreatfull, snobby, stuck-up, spoiled ass, so hard it hurts like you sat on a railroad spike. I hope you all burn in Hell, I hope you all get what you deserve. I hope that one day you flame the wrong person, like me, and you get put in your spot and you STAY there.  
  
...Katie, aka 867-5309 


	10. IN YOUR FACE, FLAMING BITCHES!!!!!

Whooo.....867-chan got alittle hot under the collar, ne?Heheheh...  
  
Well, I have decided to keep the fanfic going. I left it at the climax, or at least at the rising action,and i wouldn't want people wondering how it ends.  
  
So, my dear friends, if my little note seemed a bit...extreme, it's coz I hate being put down and made fun of. And I'm not just gonna sit here and pout.Orion hasn't been able to look over thiss tory coz he's a busy guy, and I don't have a spellchecker, so ya.  
  
Anywhosen, this next chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewrs:  
  
Black-Magic-Spellbinder, Cylestial Warrior, Anime/Game^Angel^Molly Saiyan,Nips, Angel of Darkness, Gijinka Renamon, Liashi, Emarold Phoenix524, Kat C.,Kvaedi, Kleptomaniac Can Opener, Zephra85, dilanda, Sakura Li 2, Earth Star, ChaosWarrior12, Thundercat, guyvermage, Shamanic Guardian Lena, Anime Girl, physh, Azreal, asuka, KCMbf 4ever, and Moon Angel, and anyone else who reviewed between now and the time this is posted.  
  
  
  
  
You all rule!!!You keep me going.;)  
  
And, ofcourse, my flamers:  
Mr.Suacy and Toon Dragon Reincarnated   
This is so that you know that three pathetic flaming attepmts won't bring this story down. Four might've done it, but I decided to do this to piss you all off!!!  
  
Yeah!On with my best chapter yet!!  
~~~*~~~I love that divider....  
Ryou gasped. He just....Did he just kill Anzu?  
  
The man standing over him had no real physical features; it was like a shadow. Ryou was terrified of it. "W-who are you...?" he asked, trying not to look scared. The shadow chuckled. "Heheheh...I am Dragon, the real one. I have noe real physical form, so I had to borrow yours to get rid of that girl. Now I will send you back, I have no furthur use for you." he said.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, expecting to be killed too, but it only felt as if he was falling...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami was now in the forest, and could sence Yugi's presence. That was all that was guiding him. He felt much better now that it wasn't so cold, and not nearly as tired.   
  
He stumbled over a fallen tree, cursed at it, and continued walking.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou was still sleeping, and Yugi was looking for something...Anything to eat. He felt not just hungry, but very empty.   
  
As he was looking through the bushes for something edible growing there, he heard someone walking twards him. He had a good feeling about who, so he ran through the bushes, and twards the sound of footsteps.  
  
Sure enough, there was Yami, cussing like a pissed off sailor.(A/N:Kinda like me when I saw those flames, hmm? ^-^ )"Yami!!" he yelled, and hugged the other around the middle. Yami made a tired smile."Hullo, aibou.(A/N:for the reviewer who asked, 'aibou' is Yami's pet name for Yugi. it means 'dear one', or something along those lines.) How are you?" he asked.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, still hugging him. "I'm okay, other than starving." he said. As if to underline his words, his stomach growled loudly.Yami luaghed. "Yes, I can tell by the way your stomach howls." he said, and ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou woke up at last, feeling very rested, but very, very, VERY hungry. Yami was, surprisingly enough for Jou, was sleeping about five feet from him. Yugi was scavenging around for something in the bushes. 'God, I'm so hungry...' he thought. He didn't even know if he had the strength to stay awake, but he did anyways.  
  
After laying there for a few minutes, Jou sat up. Yugi turned around. "Oh, hi Jou. Didja sleep well?" he asked. Jou nodded. "I'm really hungry, though." he said. Yugi looked back at the bushes. "Well...Unless you're into eating leaves, there's nothing to eat..." he said.   
  
Jou looked back at Yami. "Whassa matter with him?" he asked. Yugi sat down across from Jou. "He's just really tired...He was in the Snow Feilds." he said. Jou raised an eyebrow. "Oh...Yugi, about that...I'm alittle worried...None of this was in the book..." he said. Yugi nodded. "I know...And...I'm worried about Anzu....I could tell she was still in the book before....and that was hours ago....but now, I can't." he said. Jou shifted his weight.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami over his shoulder, then off into space, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu was reading through the book as fast as she could. They had gotten to the fifth chapter.  
  
She sighed."Man...I wish I knew how to get you guys out of there..." she said, looking at the book cover.  
  
It was then that she noticed something odd.There was a sort of coat of arms on the cover, under the title. In the top left was a star, in the top right was a cresent moon, in the bottom left was a feather, and in the bottom right was another star.  
  
Anzu studied this carfully for a moment, trying to find something about it that would help her friends. She ran her finger over the image, thought for a while, but nothing came to her.She threw the book at the wall in her frustration, and it flapped open to the final pages.  
  
But they were blank.  
  
Anzu looked up at the book, then felt as though everything was coming together at once. She picked up the book and flipped through the book. The the chapters they had yet to explore were blank, so she started reading at chapter seven, the last chapter before the book's pages went blank.  
  
'The Angel walked through the snow, hardly able to make it to the forest in the distance...His determination to keep his friends safe was the only thing motivating him.'  
  
Anzu gasped. "Yami...!" she continued reading.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou opened his eyes. He was in the classroom..."What...How did I get back here..?" he whispered to himself.  
  
He could only remember some tall, shadowy man telling him that he'd used him to kill Anzu...which sounded like a load of it, so Ryou figured it had just been a dream.  
  
So, he got up, shrugging the odd feeling off, and decided to forget the whole ordeal.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami had finally woken up, and the sun was setting, so Yugi was getting sleepy. He was laying up against Yami, who had the little boy wrapped in his arms.  
  
Yami was very worried for Yugi.This whole situation was dangerous...He didn't know if they could actually die here...What if they did...?  
  
Yami sighed and hugged Yugi closer to him.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu rushed around the house, looking for a pen."Pen..Pen...dammit, I need a...Pen!" she found one laying on the ground, so she picked it up, ran back into her room, and made sure it worked by scribbling on a peice of scrap paper with it.  
  
After getting the ink flowing, she sat down to the book and wrote;  
  
'Derek, Talis, and the Angel were all asleep. They would surely die of starvation if they didn't get something to eat soon...  
  
So, the spirit of Helen,' she wrote, grinning to herself. 'having been taken from life, decided to rescue her friends the only way possible.' she then puased and thought of the best way tog et them out of that book.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami looked up. Floating in the air was a girl he'd never seen before in his life. "Dear God..." he whispered, exasperated. "When's this going to stop getting weird?" he said, a bit louder.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Anzu watched as writing made it's away on the page like magic.  
  
'The Angel looked up, saw Helen's spirit, and whispered to himself; "Dear God....When's this going to stop getting weird?" and watched Helen closely.'  
  
Anzu grinned. "Cool..." she then started writing again.  
  
'Helen spoke."My friends, your quest is over. Fall asleep, and when you awaken, you will be in the comfert of your own homes, in your own time." and then she vanished.'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow."Go to sleep?Hell, I've got nothing to loose..." he said, and lay back down, still holding Yugi, and fell asleep awhile after.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Once again, before Anzu's eyes, the book started writing in itself.  
  
'Then, the Angel fell asleep as he was told.  
  
Many hours later, the three woke up to find themselves in their homes in their own time, just as Helen had promised.'  
  
Anzu then remembered something...Dragon!She picked up her pen and began finishing the story.  
  
'Dragon, meanwhile, fell to his knees, screamed in agony, and died on the spot. Behind him, Olivia held the Sword of Angels, and looked triumpant as Dragon's shadowy image dissapeared forever.  
  
The End.'  
  
She slammed the book shut, and Yami suddenly appeared. "Oh...Hi, Anzu...Um...Could I have my puzzle back?" he asked. Anzu smiled at him, and handed the puzzle to Yami.  
  
"You can thank me later." she said, and then gave him the book. "Give this to Jou, okay?" she said, and Yami nodded. "Sure thing...Bye, Anzu." Anzu waved. "Bye Yami..." she sighed after he shut the door.  
  
"What a guy..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jou stood in the park at midnight. Three days ago, he'd come back to Domino, and now he was making sure this never happened to anyone ever again.  
  
The pages were blank as far as chapter five. Jou had started a fire in a nearby can(A/N:You know, those big things people burn fires in?), and tossed in the book."See you in hell." he said, and left the book to burn while people toasted marshmellows in the flames, wodnering what Jou's deal was.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Many months later, the ashes of the book spread widly across Europe. In mid-air, they magically rejoined, and the book fell. It landed with a THUMP on a girl's head. She cursed at it in French, then picked it up.  
  
Conveiniantly enough, the book's text had been changed so she could read it. She took it home and did just that, not knowing what awaited her....  
  
~~~*Owari!*~~~  
  
WHOOOOOIE!!!I'm finished!!!Yay, in your face, bitch!!*luaghs*...Okay...this wasn't ment to be the last chapter, but it kinda...happened.Oh, and there's no sequil.So don't ask for it.Now, for our final word.  
  
Stardust:That was intense. I thought it was over there for a second!!What a great story though....  
  
Orion:Yeesh...Me too. flamers ruin everything...Oh well.It was fun.  
  
867-5309:Yeah...Fun, at some points.Thanks for reading!!  
  
~*Tikibeans*~ 


End file.
